The DollHouse
The night after Christmas, my parents brought home a used looked-like corner store dollhouse. They came in, brought it upstairs and sat it down on the side of the TV. I asked what I needed it for, for I am too old to play with dollhouses. But they insisted I use it because they toke the time out to get it. I knew I would feel bad if I didn't use it, so I used it until eventually the corner was it's new playmate. My parents realized I was too old and didn't really think much If I didn't use it anymore. A couple weeks later,strange things started happening in the house. Like the doors and cabinets would open and close or the lights would flicker on and off.Then off and on went the TV. I didn't know what to do but telling my parents was not working. Every answer was like "It was just a nightmare.", "There's nothing here", "The house is old, so what it creeks". I was lost and was starting to get afraid but, I had nothing to do about it and I didn't know what was causing it. So, a few days went past, then weeks, then months. Nothing was happening, it was peace and quite in the house. Friday it all ended. I walked in my room from being in the living room with my dad and two brothers. In the corner of my eye, one of the dolls in the dollhouse stood up and walked right out the front of it. I screamed as I was scared and discombobulated at the same time, I mean it was a doll why would it move. My dad came running in, brother right behind him. "What's the matter sweetie?" My dad said in a panic. "The d-doll was, is a-alive." I managed to get out. My dad sighed in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing in this house and doll are dolls they don't move." I just couldn't win my parents over. Something was stopping my dad from seeing what the problem was rather than yelling at me and walking away.Then one night, my mom and I was downstairs and there was a knock at the door. She needed to use the bathroom so I answered the door. When I opened it, there was a car at the end of the driveway shining the lights directly through the doorway. I walked outside going toward the car. The window rolled down but there was no one in the car. All of a sudden the front door slams shut.I looked toward the door the back at the car.What I saw in the car was. A little girl in a white dress with long blonde hair. She looked at me in fear as if something was coming for her. She said " It's coming!" I didn't have time to ask what, for my fear took over my body. I ran back towards the house and twisted the door knob hoping that something,someone,anyone would let me in cause the door was locked. All of a sudden, the door opened fast. I ran towards the bathroom and open the door slowly in case I saw something a human never wants to see. Nothing! My mom wasn't in the bathroom! I ran towards my room up stairs, sat in the corner and called the police. I was crying and out of breath.